1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a touch-sensitive input structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the multimedia device in aspect of hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. Among those attempts, improvement of the hardware configuration may be considered.
As the mobile terminals are regarded as personal belongings to express personalities, various design factors are required. Such design factors include structural changes and improvement for making an appearance of the mobile terminal better.
In recent time, in order to fabricate a mobile terminal providing a convenient user interface with a simpler appearance, a touch-sensitive input mechanism is employed. At a general process, a colored layer is printed to cover an edge region of a window, a touch pattern layer is then deposited on a central region of the window corresponding to a display, and an electrode layer electrically connected to the touch pattern layer is formed on the colored layer.
With this structure and fabrication method, the colored layer is discolored due to high temperature upon deposition of the touch pattern layer, and damaged during etching of the touch pattern layer. Further, the touch pattern layer may be damaged at a stepped portion between the colored layer and the touch pattern layer. In addition, implementation of a precise electrode layer may be impossible due to luminance of the colored layer and foreign materials added during processes.